Dulce y con carácter
by AriaSetsuM
Summary: Entrevista a Ren. Todo parece ir bien hasta que hablan sobre Kyoko y traen recuerdos de entrevistas pasadas. ¿Cómo reaccionarán las personas cercanas? ¿Qué nuevos problemas surgirán? ¿Podrá la relación de Kyoko y Ren por fin avanzar?
1. Ren

Todo había ido bien. Eran las preguntas que normalmente le hacían y había respondido a ella como solía hacerlo. Siempre con esa actitud profesional tan característica suya. Entonces, ¿cómo es que ahora se encontraba en tal situación?

Tal vez la presentadora era una enorme fan suya, a tal punto como para recordar esa entrevista de hace poco más de un año, y solo quería saber la verdad ahí y en ese mismo instante… O tal vez era una increíble manipuladora, con deseos de sangre y solo deseaba una noticia que pudiera calificar como una _bomba._

Sea la razón que fuera, tenía que pensar en algo. Y rápido.

–_Ren-san, hay rumores de que has acogido a una pequeña kouhai bajo tus alas. ¿Es eso cierto?_

–_Oh. Si es verdad.– rió un poco. –Realmente esa no era mi intención al inicio pero de alguna manera las cosas terminaron así._

– _¿Hmm? ¿Te arrepientes entonces? _

–_Oh no, claro que no. Mogami-san es una actriz con mucho talento. Es cierto que aún necesita pulir sus habilidades y de vez en cuanto un pequeño empujón, pero es bastante capaz. Es un honor ser alguien a quien ella pueda llamar su senpai y recurrir cuando tenga algún problema. _

–_Parece que tienes confianza en ella. Aunque debo decir que concuerdo.– rió. En la pantalla ubicada detrás de ellos mostraron varios videos de los trabajos de Kyoko. –Para aquellos que no la conozcan, es la actriz que actuó en el comercial Kyurara, el ángel oscuro en el PV de Fuwa Sho y la actriz que hizo de Mio en Dark Moon. Actualmente está participando en la nueva serie Box-R, a estrenarse próximamente. _

_Después de eso hicieron un pequeño corte._

–_Estamos de vuelta con el invitado de hoy, el famoso y único Tsuruga Ren. Volviendo al tema, Ren-san, Kyoko-san de seguro es algo. Nos sorprendió a todos con su gran cambio del comercial Kyurara al ángel en el PV de Fuwa Sho, se veía realmente hermosa debo decir. Y luego su actuación como Mio… creo que no miento al decir que nos aterrorizó a todos. ¡Era simplemente terrorífica! Tanto que me hace preguntarme como será en la vida real._

–_Entiendo lo que quieres decir.– soltó una pequeña risa. –Sin embargo Mogami-san no es para nada como Mio. _

– _¿Oh? – "Bingo" pensó. – ¿Cómo la describirías entonces? _

–_Mmm… Bueno Mogami-san es una gran persona. Se preocupa mucho por los demás y siempre da su mejor esfuerzo. Es bastante dulce pero también tiene un gran carácter. Todo aquel que la conoce personalmente sabrá que no exagero al decir que es una persona bastante, ¿cómo debería decirlo? Relajante y fácil de llevarse._

–_Ya veo. – "Doble bingo" había estado esperando por esto. –Me gustaría que todos observaran la pantalla un momento, lo que están por ver es una entrevista hecha hace poco más de un año a Ren-san._

_Y tal vez como se dijo, ahí estaba Ren. En la entrevista le mostraron el resultado de una encuesta hecha a mujeres cerca de los 20 años sobre el que más amaban y deseaban salir con, en el cual él se ubicaba de primero, obviamente. Y esto llevo a las anfitrionas del programa a preguntarle sobre la chica ideal de sus sueños, a lo cual él respondió: "Bueno… Tiene que ser dulce… y también tiene que tener carácter…"_

Simple, sin muchos detalles. Y a la vez muy comprometedor. No hace mucho, esas mismas palabras habían salido de su boca al describir a su -ahora muy dudosa- kouhai.

_Esa_ pregunta era como un lobo con piel de oveja. Tan inocente, tan normal, jamás pasó por su mente que pudiera terminar así. Y en ese momento solo pudo pensar en una sola palabra.

"_Mierda"_

* * *

**N/A: **_Uff... Fui capaz de subirlo al fin. Estaba leyendo el manga otra vez y quién diría que conseguiría una idea del primer capitulo! Después de leer la parte de la entrevista pensé "Tengo que escribir algo con esto!" Espero les guste! Y gracias de antemano a todos los que la lean! Nos vemos~_


	2. Kyoko

_"Injusto"_

Kyoko no podía creerlo.

Como es posible que existiera tal bruja que se atrevía a cuestionar la relación con su respetado senpai. Como es posible que alguien fuera tan cruel con su respetado senpai al emparejarlo con ella. Ella era plana, aburrida y sin atractivo sexual. Una más del montón. Y aun así esa entrevistadora no dudo al implicar que su respetado senpai tenia sentimientos por ella. ¡Como si fuera posible!

Y lo que era peor: ¡su respetadísimo senpai, siendo el hombre "considerado" y "amable" que era -por supuesto, Tsuruga Ren tenía una imagen que cuidar- , probablemente pondría esa sonrisa tan falsa suya y la rechazaría sutilmente, con palabras bonitas que no parecieran matar ni a una mosca pero en realidad serían más afiladas que un cuchillo, capaces de masacrar cualquier posibilidad, ya sea ahora o en el futuro, de una relación y sentimientos no profesionales hacia ella, delante de todo Japón! ¡Y todo por culpa de esa bruja!

_"Demasiado injusto"_ volvió a pensar.

Hace un tiempo había aceptado sus venenosos sentimientos hacia su respetado senpai, había estado escondiéndolos bien a excepción del Presidente Lory -pero él no le contaría a nadie sobre ellos- y había decidido permanecer al lado de ese hombre nada más que como su kouhai, !definitivamente eso era mejor que no estar a su lado del todo!

Pero no. Ya no podría ser posible. Iba a ser rechazada sin siquiera confesarse -no es que planeara hacerlo, pero aun así-.

_"Tal vez es mi castigo por albergar este tipo de pensamiento hacia Tsuruga-san." _

Kyoko cerró los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro y se acostó en el sillón, no viendo escapatoria de su destino ahora que todo se había reducido a esto, preparándose mentalmente para el cruel e injusto rechazo, de su nuevo apartamento compartido.

"Apartamento Love Me" Maldito presidente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de ese horroroso rosa?

* * *

**N/A:** _Primero que todo: Muchas gracias p_or agregarlo a favoritos! Por seguir la historia! Y _por los reviews! Como siempre, no los contesto pero los leo todos! y tomo en cuenta todo lo que dicen! así que por favor sigan comentando! Si quieren hablar de algo o hacer una petición o corrección o lo que sea, no duden en hacerla. Soy todo oídos. _

_Segundo: Como hubieron muchas peticiones de una __continuación y se lo que se siente estar de ese lado pues... He aquí la continuación! No sera una gran historia ni muy larga pero si va a tener final, eso se los aseguro! _

_Tercero: Mi otra historia... si... bueno... no la voy a abandonar pero primero terminare esta. Simplemente no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esta historia. _

_Por ultimo, gracias otra vez! _Me hacen inmensamente feliz. __

_Disfruten~ _


	3. Kanae

Mientras Kyoko estaba enterrando su cara en el sillón perdiéndose en su sufrimiento, la persona a su izquierda solo podía pensar una cosa: _"Mo! Estúpido Tsuruga Ren! Estoy segura que ese sujeto está enamorado de Kyoko y ella de él, por más que la muy tonta trate de ocultarlo. ¿Por qué no se confiesan y acaban con esta estupidez de una vez? MO!"  
_

Kanae estaba furiosa. Furiosa con ese tipo por estar jugando con su mejor amiga. Furiosa porque sabía que él realmente estaba enamorada de ella. Furiosa con su amiga por no aceptar sus sentimientos. Furiosa con los dos por no confesarse aun si era evidente que estaban perdidamente enamorados. Furiosa con esa entrevistadora por sacar la evidencia. Y furiosa con su amiga de nuevo por su horrible manera de pensar acerca de ella misma. _"Con la cara que puso, debe estar pensando que será rechazada nacionalmente o algo así" _

Aun molesta, enfocó su atención a la pantalla de televisor, para ver como saldría ese tipo de esta.

_– ¡Ahi lo tienen! Tal parece que Kyoko-san es el tipo de- no, es la chica ideal de Tsuruga Ren. Bueno Ren-san, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?  
_

_– Oh jaja si lo pones así podrías crear malentendidos. – Contesto este, siempre con esa sonrisa gentil suya -por supuesto, Yashiro y Kyoko sabían la verdad tras esa mascara.  
_

_– ¿Eh?  
_

_– Ayame-san, déjame responderte con una pregunta. ¿No crees que tu tipo ideal definitivamente tiene que ser la clase de persona con la que te gustaría pasar el tiempo?  
_

_– Eh? – dijo esta otra vez, claramente confundida. Estaba aceptándolo ¿O no? – Pues sí. Si lo creo.  
_

_– Entonces, ¿también crees que tus amigos son personas con las que te guste pasar el tiempo?  
_

_– Hmm… pues si...  
_

_– Ese es mi punto. – Después de notar la aun evidente confusión no solo en la presentadora, sino en el estudio entero, Ren continuo – ¿No crees que los gustos románticos y amistosos son muy similares? No creo que elijas a 2 personas totalmente diferentes para cada uno, ¿no es cierto? El tipo ideal de chica, también es el tipo ideal de persona, pero ciertas características que la hacen diferente es lo que atrae románticamente. Eso es lo que pienso.  
_

_– Ahmm... Supongo que estas en lo correcto...  
–Eso es lo que sucede con Kyoko-san y conmigo. Ella es una persona increíble, es alguien con quien nunca te aburres y posee extraordinarias cualidades. Cualidades que realmente me agradan en una persona. Y estoy seguro que si le preguntas a cualquiera que tenga el honor de conocerla te diría lo mismo.  
_

_– Pero… –"¡Demonios! Necesito algo más… ¡Lo tengo! – Ah, comprendo lo que quieres decir. Y realmente comparto la misma opinión. Me disculpo si hablé de más y cause algún malentendido, pero ya aclaraste que ella no significa nada especial para ti y nunca lo hará.__–__Oh. Yo no dije eso._

_ "__Loteria"_

_– __¿Eh? ¿Entonces realmente ella es especial para ti?_

_– __Bueno… Ella es mi kouhai, por supuesto que es especial. Y como ya mencione antes, es su forma de ser que la hace especial, no solo para mí sino para todo aquel que tenga la oportunidad de tenerla en su vida. Si la conocieran muchos compartirían mi opinión, lo puedo asegurar. Y con respecto a lo otro… No afirmo que tenga planes de estar con ella en un futuro pero no creo que tengamos la capacidad de predecir lo que ocurrirá, solo somos seres humanos después de todo. Pero cualquier hombre que la tuviera como novia sería muy afortunado. _

_– Ah__mm… – Hecho. La había dejado callada. Debía aprovechar el momento._

_– __Muchas gracias por invitarme. Ha sido un placer._

_– __¿Qué? Ah, si. El placer fue mio. _

Kanae apago la televisión y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras rodaba sus ojos al escuchar el suspiro de alivio proveniente de su derecha. En serio, esa chica… De ninguna manera Tsuruga Ren -el idiota enamorado número 1- iba a rechazarla. _"Aunque tampoco lo admitió. Bueno, confesarse indirectamente por medio de televisión seria de mal gusto de todos modos. Mo, este par de idiotas…" _

La idiota enamorada número 2 aun tenía esa leve sonrisa y sonrojo en su cara.

* * *

_**N/A: **Rayos... No lograba terminar este capitulo. No estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado final pero no creo poder mejorarlo y tampoco quiero hacerlos esperar. _Si se me ocurre algo, le editare luego. _En todo caso, digan sus opiniones. _

_Gracias por los reviews! Me alegra que les guste y lo siento pero no, los caps no serán largos xD Tan solo quiero mostrar la historia de la entrevista desde el punto de vista de los personajes principales y si los hiciera mas largos, no sabría que poner. Aun asi, espero sea de su agrado._

_Realmente creen que me libre del OOC? Wow gracias! Es realmente difícil hacer que pasen ciertas cosas por sus formas de ser... Pero seguiré tratando de apegarme a sus personalidades lo mas posible._

_Bueno eso es todo porque tuve que apagar la luz y no logro ver con claridad el teclado xD_

_¡Muchas gracias! Cualquier duda, critica o idea, no duden en dejarla._

**_PD: Muriendo lentamente por la traducción del 214 Dx _**


	4. Yukihito

— A veces creo que te odio.

Sin duda, sin temor, sin resentimiento -bueno tal vez un poco de lo ultimo.  
Ren solo miró a Yashiro con incredulidad. ¿Acaso le dijo que lo odiaba justo ahora?

— Lo siento, creo que no te entendí. ¿Podrías repetir eso?

— Dije que a veces te odio.

Entonces no había escuchado mal...

— Uhmm... De acuerdo. Pero siendo justos no creo que haya hecho algo que merezca tu odio.

— ¡Exacto! No has hecho nada. Ese es el problema.

Okey, ahora Ren estaba completamente perdido. Cierto, su manager estaba loco, o por lo menos actuaba como uno de vez en cuando, pero esto estaba fuera de los límites.

— Yashiro-san, no te sigo.

— ¡Ren! ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este juego?

— Ahora te sigo menos.

— Argh... Lo que trato de decir es que tienes que hacer un movimiento, así como estas no lograrás ganarte a Kyoko-chan.

Ahh... Ahora tenia sentido... O algo así, por lo menos. "_Este sujeto... ¿Que no se cansa? Lo hubiera ignorado si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar asi."_

— Quiero decir, —continuó Yashiro, conociendo los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza del actor pero ignorándolos— no es mi idea que te confieses en un programa de televisión pero era tu oportunidad. ¡Imagina lo romántico que sería!

— Yashiro-san, si hiciera una cosa como esa no solo nos causaría problemas a ti y a mi, sino también a ella. _"Sin mencionar en como ese acto la asustaría y definitivamente ahuyentaría"_

— Pero Ren, no tienes derecho a usar esa excusa ya que técnicamente tampoco negaste nada.

Ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa que Yashiro tenia siempre que lo molestaba con respecto a su vida amorosa y tenia algo "bueno" que decir.  
El actor guardó silencio. Ciertamente, así como no admitió sus sentimientos tampoco los negó, en caso de que cierta persona viera la entrevista. No quería que Kyoko fuera a pensar que la estaba rechazando. En todo caso, ella seria la que lo rechazaría, de eso estaba seguro. Pero volviendo al tema, rechazarla públicamente probablemente la afectaría bastaste, después del rechazo ya sufrido por parte de su madre y un cierto cantante cuyo nombre no quería ni pronunciar, aun si fuera en su mente, él no iba a hacer lo mismo, ya sea por mantener su reputación o no. Ademas de eso, ya se esforzaba lo suficiente tratando de que lo viera como algo mas que un simple senpai como para ir y arruinar todo en cuestión de segundos.

— Yo pude descubrir lo que estaba oculto en tus palabras. —a esto, Ren no pudo evitar lucir un poco confundido— Por ejemplo, cuando dijiste que podría crear malentendidos si lo decía así, no te referías a aquellos que estuvieran viendo. Te referías a Kyoko-chan. Conociéndola, definitivamente hubiera reaccionado de una manera inesperada y se crearía un malentendido entre ustedes dos.  
Ejemplo #2: y te cito: _"¿No crees que tu tipo ideal definitivamente tiene que ser la clase de persona con la que te gustaría pasar el tiempo?"_ Ahí admitiste que te gusta pasar el tiempo con ella, aunque probablemente Kyoko-chan no entenderá esto. —secando lagrimas falsas, continuo— Ejemplo #3: _"Entonces, ¿también crees que tus amigos son personas con las que te guste pasar el tiempo?"_ ¿Harás lo que sea para que deje de verte como un simple senpai? Que bajo. Ahora ella no puedo negar su amistad o te hará quedar mal.  
Ejemplo #4: "_¿No crees que los gustos románticos y amistosos son muy similares? ... El tipo ideal de chica, también es el tipo ideal de persona, pero ciertas características que la hacen diferente es lo que atrae romanticamente."_ Ren, Ren, Ren... Prácticamente dijiste que podría gustarte. No negaste que ella tuviera esas "características que la hacen diferente que te atraen romanticamente" Espero que después de eso Kyoko-chan comience a pensar que podría gustarte o no habrá valido la pena.  
Ejemplo #5: _"Ella es una persona increíble, es alguien con quien nunca te aburres y posee extraordinarias cualidades. Cualidades que realmente me agradan en una persona."_ Si lo piensas detalladamente, ¿qué no son estas esas características que la hacen diferente y te atraen romanticamente?  
Ejemplo #6: _"Ella es mi kouhai, por supuesto que es especial."_ Idiota. ¿Podrías ser mas obvio?  
Ejemplo #7: "_No afirmo que tenga planes de estar con ella en un futuro,"_ Ciertamente no lo planeas, viendo los diminutos, por no decir inexistentes, progresos que has hecho en este tiempo. _"pero no creo que tengamos la capacidad de predecir lo que ocurrirá..."_ Sin embargo, lo deseas. _"Pero cualquier hombre que la tuviera como novia sería muy afortunado."_ Kyoko-chan, _yo_ seria _muy_ afortunado de tenerte como mi novia.

Ren estaba sin palabras.

Este hombre bien podría ser familia del Presidente, entendió todos sus mensajes ocultos. Eso, o los sentimientos de Ren cada vez eran más obvios.

— ¡Ah! Y al final, realmente no le diste oportunidad a la pobre Ayame-san de cerrar _su_ programa por _su_ cuenta, ¿no es así? La pobre no tuvo mas opción que seguirte la corriente.

Minutos pasaron, llenos de silencio por parte de Ren y de un sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte de Yashiro, quien, después de analizar bien la situación su cara paso de ser de una molesta cara -según la opinión de Ren- a una incluso peor. Ya no era de burla, ahora era de lastima.

— A veces creo que te compadezco Ren.

* * *

_**N/A:** No salio exactamente como yo esperaba... pero no resulto tan mal cierto? Como sea, lamento el retraso. Tuve problemas con mi computadora por lo que no pude escribir el cap antes. Por esa misma razón, no se si habrán errores ortográficos ya que lo escribí directamente aquí desde mi celular. ¡Así que les pido que me avisen si encuentran alguno!_

_Y espero hayan disfrutado~ _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, marcarla como favorita y seguir esta historia~_

* * *

_**Ikdv**: xD Escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Kanae, realmente creo que ella los llamaría así, pero hey! Ya consigue mi apodo para ellos :3 _

_**AdictaMoon**: Esto no se acaba hasta que yo diga que se acaba! -Quedan com caps- Y bueno conseguiste lo que querías no? Aquí esta el de Yashiro -moría por hacerlo! AMO a Yashiro! Es tan divertido y fácil escribir con el!- y aunque fue por poco, es mas largo que los otros -Yashiro habla mucho! D: Tan solo queria seguir molestando a Ren pero debe dejarle algo a los demás- xD_

_PD: Ya leíste el 214?! Aunque no paso mucho vaya que ame como Setsu arrojo a Manaka! :D y lo se! 2 caps! Algo bueno tiene que pasar! Me lo dice cada parte de mi ser! O pasa algo o arrojare a Nakamura-sensei al caño! -no puedo arriesgarme tirarla al rió, la necesitamos para que continúe la historia :c_

_**Xhex93**: Si no hubieras mencionado a Sho... me hubiera olvidado x completo de el... o_o_

_**Little Storm 97**:No sabes cuanto me alegra eso! Espero te siga gustando el resto de la historia C:_


	5. Lory

Mirando a la chica al otro lado de la mesa, decidió que sería mejor dejarla hablar primero.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! No pensé que terminaría así.

Lory suspiró.

–No te preocupes Ayame-kun, sabía que no sería sencillo. Pero siendo honestos, salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

En su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. _"Aun si no logramos que se confesara o al menos se descubrieran sus sentimientos, a partir de ahora sin duda le prestaran más atención a su relación con Kyoko-kun"_

–Aun si dice eso, realmente no logré sacarle nada. Y lo que es peor, ¡ni siquiera pude cerrar mi programa! Ese hombre tomó todo el control de la situación y nos llevó al final sin que pudiera interferir. Por supuesto, pude seguir interrogándolo pero tan solo hubiera logrado verme desesperada y esa definitivamente _no_ era la idea.

–Ayame-kun… ¿podría ser que eso es lo que realmente te molesta?

Ayame mostró una cara de sorpresa. _"No puedo simplemente decirle que si… eso sería muy poco profesional"_

–Ese chico, Ren, tiene esa… llamémosla "habilidad", de tomar el control y dirigir a las personas a su alrededor —podría jurar que escuchó a Ayame murmurar "eso es manipulación"— y así lograr al final su objetivo. No te lo tomes tan personal, Ren haría lo que fuera para ocultar lo que quiere que permanezca en la oscuridad.

_"Aun si dice eso… llevo años en ese trabajo y él, sin ningún esfuerzo, me quitó el mando. No tengo nada en contra de Ren-san pero eso es imperdonable"_

–Presidente Lory.

– ¿Si? – respondió este.

–La verdad es que desde un inicio me hice a la idea de que no lograría mucho. No me malinterprete, decidí hacer todo lo que pudiera, y así fue, pero he visto muchas entrevistas que le han hecho, entre otras cosas, y gracias a eso y a la información que me brindó cuando me pidió hacer la entrevista supuse que no tendría mucho éxito. Ren-san es un oponente difícil. Pero, —ante la repentina expresión de Ayame que prácticamente gritaba "VENGANZA", Lory no pudo suprimir una sonrisa— creo que tengo una idea.

Mientras escuchaba la idea de Ayame, su sonrisa solo creció más y más.

_"Suena a mucha diversión_

_…al menos para mí."_

* * *

_**N/A: .**..Hola... Lamento muchísimo la tardanza -se arroja al suelo- no era mi intención! Esto y aquello paso, no daré excusas xq probablemente no quieran escucharlas pero si lo lamento mucho! Y para empeorarlo, el capitulo es muy pequeño! Soy horrible TT_TT _

_Espero que lo sigan leyendo... y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo. Gracias x sus reviews (Yay, ya los contesto! Les dije que algún día lo haría), marcarlo como favorito y seguirlo. _

_Ahora que recuerdo... Creo que lo han logrado... Ayame hablo x si sola y con su "gran idea" probablemente tenga que alargar el fic. -suspiro- Sera mejor que empiece a escribir ya... _

**_PD: Muero x los caps de este mes! Falta poco! Solo un poco mas! Necesito acción! Vamos Kyoko/Setsu bésalo! O dale a Manaka lo que se merece y muestrale a todos que te pertenece! Ejem... Resistan un poco mas!_**


	6. Maria

Con la mirada siguió a la pequeña niña hasta que entro a la cocina y desapareció de su campo de visión.

Chiori, preocupada, fue tras ella y la encontró con un el grifo abierto, llenando un vaso con agua al cual ya le chorreaba, de lo lleno que estaba.

–Maria-chan, ¿estás bien?  
–Ah _–_percatándose por primera vez del agua cayendo del vaso… Vaso que no recordó haber tomado en primer lugar–, Chiori-nee-san. Lo siento, estoy bien.

Tomó un poco del líquido, para luego sentarse en el piso. Chiori se le unió al instante.

–¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Un minuto pasó antes de que respondiera.

–Desde hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, para ser honesta solo lo sospechaba pero, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace unos meses? El caso de aquel admirador de onee-sama que la siguió a casa.

–Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Debido a nuestra creciente popularidad y que la casa de Kyoko-chan y Kanae-chan eran muy inseguras, y aunque la mía no lo es, por ser parte del "Equipo _Love Me_" el Presidente nos obligó a vivir en esta monstruosidad rosa. Aahh... El apartamento es genial y estoy muy agradecida, pero ¡por qué tenía que ser rosa! – una sonrisa se extendió por su cara al escuchar a Maria reír.

–Ahí lo supe –su expresión se volvió seria– yo realmente quería casarme con Ren-sama. El nunca mostraba interés por alguna chica así que solo tenía que alejarla a las que si lo mostrarán, fueron bastantes por cierto. No existe nadie más apropiada para Ren-sama que yo misma. Eso pensé.

–Maria-chan...

–Y luego llegó onee-sama. Al pasar más y más tiempo, más era el interés que Ren-sama mostraba por ella. Pero era onee-sama, ¡por supuesto que era interesante! Estaba feliz de que mis dos personas favoritas se llevaran tan bien. Cuando sucedió lo del admirador, vi la forma en que se comportó Ren-sama; asustado, enojado, protector, posesivo.  
Y ahí lo supe. Principalmente porque esas eran reacciones que nunca había llegado a ver. Que debido a onee-sama las mostrara, debía tener un significado. Empecé a observar más cuidadosamente y la verdad no se cómo es que no lo note antes.

–Tsuruga-san es bastante obvio… –afirmó Chiori.

–Y luego estaba onee-sama. Al igual que Ren-sama, ella también mostraba ciertas expresiones solo cuando él estaba alrededor. Ren-sama esta enamorado de onee-sama, y onee-sama también está enamorada de él, esa es mi conclusión.

–Eres una niña bastante inteligente, Maria-chan.

La niña de rizos dorados sonrió dulcemente.

–Lo sé. –Dijo, provocando una risa de la mayor– Y lo acepto. Mi otra conclusión fue que no hay nadie mejor para Ren-sama que onee-sama. Ella es la única que tiene derecho a estar con él. Y viceversa. Así que ya no estoy triste, es lógico que mis personas favoritas estén hechas el uno para el otro.

–Y bastante madura. –Agregó Chiori.

–Gracias Chiori-nee-san, por escucharme.

–Cuando gustes Maria-chan.

–Ahora… Dejemos estos temas y enfoquémonos en lo importante.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –eso la desconcertó por completo. _"¿Qué lo que estábamos diciendo no era importante?"_

–Ellos se aman y todos lo saben. ¡Todos menos ellos! ¡Es tan frustrante!

–Argh, te entiendo. –el tema anterior completamente olvidado– Sé que Kyoko-chan cree que será rechazada y por eso no se confiesa, ¡¿pero que detiene a Tsuruga-san?!

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Maria le pidió prestado el celular a Chiori. Envió un mensaje y lo devolvió.

–Aun si no conocemos las razones, ¿quién dice que no podemos intervenir?

Y con esas palabras se levantó y dejó la habitación. Confundida, Chiori leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. _"Definitivamente es una Takarada"_

* * *

Lory sonrió como maniático aun con la mirada fija a la pantalla de su celular.

_"__Chiori-nee-san y yo estamos dentro. Creo que Kanae-nee-san también se podría unir. Tengo una idea que podría funcionar para juntar a Ren-sama y Onee-sama, te la digo cuando llegue a casa._

_-Maria"_

* * *

_**A/N:** Jeje... 2 en 1 semana, yay! En recompensa por ser tan cortos -.-' Creo que amenazarme con ahorcarme funciona xD Se que no pasa mucho, pero quiero ir llenando detalles. Bien, ya sabemos que es eso de Apartamento Love Me xD _

_Gracias x los reviews (46! Jamas pensé que llegaría a esa cantidad!), seguirla y marcarla como favoritos! Por favor sigan apoyándome y leyéndola, me alegra inmensamente que les guste y espero que siga siendo de su agrado! _

_PD: Se que ya salió el 215 en chino! Para aquellas que quieren "leerlo" o ver los dibujos como yo lo llamo! D: Nada de spoilers! Estoy esperando la versión en español! Solo confió en que mi fuerza de voluntad no se rompa! _


	7. Sho

_–Wow, el nuevo álbum de Fuwa Sho ha alcanzado el primer lugar de los más vendidos esta semana.  
–Era de esperarse. Solo basta con escucharlo una vez y quedaras enganchado. Sin duda Sho-san ha sabido jugar con nosotros._

Sho sonreía estúpidamente. _"Obviamente. Soy el número uno después de todo"_ Sin duda los presentadores -cuyos nombres no eran importantes, solo las alabanzas que salían de sus bocas- del programa sabían lo de lo que hablaban.

_–Hablando de jugar... Otro que lo ha hecho es Tsuruga Ren._

Shoko suspiró. Había logrado mantenerlo alejado por unos 3 días... Y ahora no había manera de evitarlo. Silenciosamente dejó la habitación, definitivamente no quería estar ahí cuando presentaran la famosa foto.

Después de la entrevista, el humor de Sho había sido cono una montaña rusa. Por un lado estaba feliz de que esos dos no estaban saliendo, pero la manera en la que ese tipo hablaba de Kyoko... _"Como si fuera la gran cosa_" Pero no importaba, el tema probablemente moriría ahí. Eso, o se volvería peor.

_–Ah, te refieres a la foto que está circulando por todo el internet en estos momentos.  
–Exactamente. Por tanto tiempo, todos creímos que estaba disponible. Aun si es imposible, a las fans nos gusta creer que tenemos una oportunidad._

_"Espera, espera, espera. ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¿Ese tipo esta con alguien? No puede ser Kyoko ¿cierto? ¡Si es esa estúpida, la mandaré de vuelta a Kyoto! ¡Lo prometió!"_

_–Y luego la entrevista que tuvo hace una semana nos hizo dudar. Tsuruga Ren, nunca visto con una chica más allá del set de grabación, de repente tiene una pupila. Y piensa bastante alto de ella, por lo que parece.  
–Fue mortificante, lo admito. Por un tiempo seguí con mis dudas... Eso hasta que dos días después una foto puso el mundo de cabeza.  
–Una imagen habla más que mil palabras, sin más que decir, aquí esta:_

_De repente, la imagen cambió a una de Ren de espaldas con una chica en brazos. La sostenía por la espalda con un brazo, mientras el otro se ubicaba bajos sus piernas. La chica tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el lado._

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Eso era un beso.

Un beso apasionado bajo la luz de la luna.

Sho se puso histérico._ "¡No hay manera en el infierno en la que lo permita! ¡Maldito Tsuruga! ¡Estúpida Kyoko! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!"_ Preparado para lanzar el control remoto a la pantalla de televisión, notó algo extraño. _"Eso es... ¿Pelo negro? ¿Eh?" _Observando detenidamente por primera vez, vio la realidad. Aun si la cara de la chica era imposible de ver debido al ángulo en que se tomó la foto, estaba seguro. _"¡Esa no es Kyoko!"_

* * *

**N/A:** _Waaa! Decidí que cuanto alcanzara los 50 reviews, subiría este cap! Suerte que se logró antes de que apagara la computadora! _

_Ojojo, el cap se escribió por si solo prácticamente... Si tenia varias ideas pero no estaba segura de como meterlas... De la manera en que esta ahora, funciona para mi! Que opinan uds? ^^_

__**mutemuia, **_mi fuerza de voluntad no sirve TTwTT No lo he visto, pero no he sido capaz de no leer (_waaa **CruxMarie** yo soy la que te voy a ahorcar! Los spoilers son malos T_T ) los comentarios o ver las imágenes! __

**__lkdv __**__sii! Algo tuvo que aprender de Lory! Y si alguien piensa en otro personaje me dice xq yo tampoco se quien falta D: Pero ya vamos viendo un poco mas del plan... xD No solo el de Maria pero tambie el de Ayame... Fufufu~__

**_oxybry _**_y no sabes lo que a mi me alegra escuchar (de acuerdo, técnicamente leer) eso!_

_Por favor, cualquier duda, critica, comentario o lo que sea, me lo dicen. ^^ _

_Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, gracias por los reviews, seguir, leer y favoritear (Finjan que es una palabra real -.-')_

_Nos vemos~ _


	8. Chiori

**N/A:** _Aclaro para que no hhayan confusiones, esto pasó el día siguiente a la entrevista. Es decir, antes de que Sho viera la foto._

* * *

Aun si su profesión era actuar, Chiori estaba teniendo un momento difícil al evitar sonreír.

Una vez dentro, el Presidente Lory le confesó que él estaba detrás de la entrevista hecha por Ayame. Y no solo eso, esa mujer definitivamente quería vengarse. Tratando de evitar un pequeño temblor a esos pensamientos, enfocó su atención a sus senpai's de Love Me.

–Mo, Kyoko habla de una vez. ¿Qué te dijo el Presidente?

–Mmm, él dijo que gracias a la entrevista de ayer, se está dando un interés a mi re-relación con Tsuruga-san.

–¿Y?

–Bueno, como mi carrera aún está empezando, podría ser perjudicial. Aunque Tsuruga-san lo único que podría perder son fans, yo por otro lado, al no llevar ni tres años en este mundo, muchos podrían pensar que es gracias a él que he conseguido mis trabajos. No es que vaya a pasar necesariamente, pero es una posibilidad. Una que no podemos dejar que suceda.

Las mejillas de Kyoko estaban ligeramente rosa. Por su mente aun rondaba la primera oración del Presidente:

_–__Aun si no me molesta en lo absoluto que ustedes dos sean una pareja- Kyoko miró incrédula a Lory. ¿Dijo lo que ella cree que dijo?- ese hecho podría dañarlos un poco. Más que nada a ti Mogami-kun._

_"__Maldito Lory" pensó Ren. "¿Como sugiere tan abiertamente una relación entre esta chica y yo?"_

_Yashiro estaba feliz, habiendo encontrado un aliado para actuar de Cupido. Cuando el Presidente lo llamo a él y a Ren, por un momento pensó que serían reprendidos por la forma descuidada en la que actuaron en la entrevista "Bueno, en la que Ren actuó. Pero como su manager es mi deber encargarme de ese tipo de cosas y si algo sale mal, también es mi culpa". Es por eso que se sorprendió al ver a Kyoko-chan en su oficina._

_Al parecer, si hablarían de la entrevista después de todo. Una vez explicada la situación y las consecuencias del asunto, Yashiro habló._

_–__Presidente. -tosiendo ligeramente para adoptar un tono de voz más profesional- ¿Cómo sugiere que evitemos que eso suceda?_

–Hey, Kyoko. ¡Mo! ¡Presta atención!

–¿Eh? ¿Qué?

–Te estoy preguntando que más dijo el Presidente.

–Ah, sobre eso… dijo que sería conveniente si Tsuruga-san tuviera un escándalo.

–¿Perdón?

–Algo como ser visto con una chica mientras yo estoy en otro lado, uno en el que sea imposible para mí ser ella. Si algo como eso sucede, los rumores sobre mí ni siquiera podrán empezar a formarse porque toda la atención estará dirigida a esta misteriosa chica.

_"__Llegó el momento, expresión de sorpresa. Eso es lo que necesito. Vamos Chiori, no eches a perder el plan. Oh, Kyoko-chan está viéndome."_

–Chiori-chan.

Kanae no pudo identificar lo que estaba en los ojos de Kyoko. Mientras esta última miraba intensamente a Chiori, y Chiori, a la vez, parecía más concentrada de lo usual, no, esa no era la palabra correcta. Era como si supiera lo que iba a pasar, y no solo eso, lo estaba esperando. Ahora que lo pensaba, Chiori había estado muy callada todo el rato. _"Sospechoso…"_

–¿Si, Kyoko-chan?

–Con respecto a la misteriosa chica…

–¿Hmm?

Con un suspiro, Kyoko decidió acabar rápido con esto. Con un poco de suerte, entre más rápido, menos dolor.

–Tu harás el papel de esa chica.

–¡¿Yo qué?! – _"Demonios, Chiori. No te rías."_

–Es un trabajo de Love Me. Yashiro-san vendrá dentro de un rato a pedirlo oficialmente.

–Ya veo… -murmuró Kanae. Kyoko parecía muy absorbida en su mundo como para notarlo pero Chiori seguro lo escuchó. ¿Tal vez podría lograr que Kanae se uniera también?

* * *

–Déjame ver si entiendo. Tsuruga-san me levantara y yo pondré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tomaran la fotografía desde su espalda y debido al ángulo en que será tomada parecerá que nos estamos besando. ¿Cierto?

–Cierto.

_"__Esto definitivamente no es lo que yo acepte. Si bien quería hacer que su relación avanzara, ¡no quiero que Kyoko-chan me odie! Nunca la he visto celosa, pero no hay manera en la que deje esto pasar. Al demonio con el Presidente, ¡me ha engañado!"_

–Amamiya-san, ¿todo esta bien?

–¿Eh? Ah, sí. Todo bien, Tsuruga-san.

–Bien.

Sin ningún aviso, Ren la tomó en sus brazos y la levanto hasta que sus cabezas estuvieran al mismo nivel. Completamente roja, Chiori lo miró escandalizada.

_"__¿Qué sucede con este sujeto? ¡Un aviso hubiera sido agradable! Lo repito, al demonio con el Presidente, ¡esto es tan vergonzoso!"_

Un suave y dulce sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Encontrando la fuente de tal sonido, la vergüenza le dio espacio al enojo. _"¡¿Tsuruga-san se está riendo de mí?! Oh no, ya verá, yo misma me encargare de que Kyoko-chan nunca este ni a 10 metros suyos a partir de hoy"_

Notando la extraña mirada que estaba recibiendo de la joven es sus brazos, Ren controló sus emociones.

–Ah, disculpa Amamiya-san. Es solo que recordé algo. –Al ver que no estaba completamente convencida, decidió explicar un poco más. _"Sea por la razón que sea, reírse en la cara de alguien no es muy al estilo de 'Tsuruga Ren'"_\- No pude evitar notar la diferencia en la reacción entre tú y alguien más.

–Ah, hablas de Kyoko-chan.

Al diablo con Yashiro, ese tipo simplemente no podía quedarse callado.

–¿Kyoko-chan?

–Chiori-chan, hace mucho tiempo Ren cargó a Kyoko-chan como lo está haciendo contigo. Solo que a diferencia de ti, ella estaba gritando y pataleando para que Ren la dejara ir.

En menos de 30 segundos, Chiori estaba llorando de la risa.

–¡Solo Kyoko-chan! Tantas mujeres muriendo por estar al menos en el mismo edificio que el Gran Tsuruga Ren y ella qué hace, ¡se queja para que la suelte!

Era divertido, Ren lo admitía. Pero aun así dolía. Es cierto que en ese entonces su relación era bastante mala, pero si la cargaba de nuevo, ¿reaccionaria diferente esta vez?

–Chiori-chan, debiste haberlos visto. Era una escena que no se logra ver todos los días.

–¿No tenemos una foto que tomar? –La sonrisa en la cara de Ren nunca fue mas brillante.

* * *

Lo entendía. Obviamente ella no podía hacer ese papel, sino no habría punto en todo lo que estaban haciendo. Lo entendía, pero aun así… _"¿Y tenía que ser Chiori-chan necesariamente?"_

No importaba como lo viera, sus sentimientos por Tsuruga-san cada vez eran más fuertes. Estaba muy consciente del porque era necesario que fingiera una relación _-"Fingir"_ se repitió a si misma- pero si no podía soportar eso, ¿Cómo soportaría cuando fuera real? Cierto, él dijo que no tenía permitido ninguna relación pero ¿hasta cuándo duraría eso? Kyoko quería que él fuera feliz, pero no quería que él estuviera con alguien más.

Por suerte, antes de deprimirse completamente, Chiori entró por la puerta.

–Kyoko-chan.

–Chiori-chan, ¿ya tomaron la foto?

–Sip. Saldrá mañana. Pero deja eso de lado. Kyoko-chan, ¿te llevabas tan mal con Tsuruga-san antes?

–… ¿Qué?

–Lo escuche de Yashiro-san, que una vez te levantó en sus brazos y tú te quejaste y pataleaste. _– "Tres, dos, uno…"_

–¡Gyaaaa! No puedo creer que hice eso. ¡Tengo que disculparme! ¡Tengo que disculparme enseguida!

Y así como así, Kyoko corrió hacia quien sabe dónde murmurando incoherencias.

_ "__Misión cumplida" _Pensó Chiori. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía dejar a su senpai sintiéndose deprimida. _"Además, el plan no empezará de verdad hasta dentro de 3 días. No hará daño que pasen tiempo juntos antes de eso"_

* * *

**N/A: **_Al fin! He aquí el cap 8! El más largo hasta ahora! Dejen su review, favoriteen(?) y sigan esta historia xfa! Gracias a todos los que lo han hecho! Quiero decirles de una vez, que no cuando seré capaz de actualizar. Tengo muchos trabajos que hacer asi que mi tiempo sera consumido por ellos, ppero tratare de subir el sig cap lo mas pronto posible! Espero que sea dentro de los próximos 15 días! Pero no prometo nada!_

* * *

**_mutemuia: _**_Kyaa siii! Ese sello fue tan hermoso! Pts infinitos! Waaa lo amo! _

_**CruxMarie:** Ya sabemos que la chica no es Kyoko sino Chiori, espero que eso haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto, Shoko! Es vvd, podria escibir de ella... luego sera! Y pues no, no lo logre y termine "leyendo" el 215... NO ME ARREPIENTO!_

**_lkdv: _**_Muajaja, quien dijo que Kyoko no sabría nada sobre el beso?_

**_Gabyz123, oxybry, jeka cullen s: _**_Gracias! aquí esta para que no me maten! xD_

_**Myruru Nayuri:**_ _Ya puedes dormir... espero. Kuu eh? Eso sera interesante... Su propio complot... Julie estará en el no? Mmmm... tantas ideas..._


	9. Hikaru

En realidad, conducía un programa de variedades no de entrevistas. Es cierto que de vez en cuando hacían preguntas pero no pasaban de curiosidad casual, para mantener viva la conversación. No importaba, le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Los otros chicos y Kyoko-chan lo hacían bastante divertido.

Como sea, ahora mismo se arrepentía mucho de no ser entrevistador. Aunque su motivo no era muy puro que digamos… ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! ¿Quién no quisiera conocer a esa chica? ¡Era hermosa!

Casualmente pasaron por ahí en el momento justo en el que una belleza de pelo negro largo y ondulado y de ojos azul cielo, entraba lentamente –iba a velocidad normal, pero la mayoría de los chicos lo vieron más despacio– a escena. Sus zapatos de tacón alto hacían el menor sonido posible y en conjunto con el resto de su vestimenta y su caminar le daban un aire de dignidad, belleza, superioridad; no al punto de poder llamarlo arrogancia, simplemente así se percibía –en todo caso, la verdad es que tenía motivos para ser arrogante.

_"Hermosa" pensó otra vez._

–Olvídalo Hikaru. Esa chica es demasiado para ti. Además, tendrías que pelear contra El Tsuruga Ren, ¿estás dispuesto a eso?

–¡Shinichi! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No estaba pensando nada de eso!

–Hey, no te avergüences, esa chica sin duda es algo. La verdad es que es demasiado para la mayoría de nosotros. –Yuusei dejó salir un suspiro– El problema aquí es otro. ¿No sientes que estas engañando a Kyoko-chan?

–Es verdad. –apoyó Shinichi– No puedo creerlo. Pobre Kyoko-chan.

–Chicos, suficiente. –al ver como Hikaru parecía a punto de llorar, tuvieron piedad.

–Bien, bien. Sigamos viendo la entrevista, ya terminó el comercial.

_–Buenas noches a todos aquellos que nos están viendo, ya sea aquí o en casa. Les estaba comentando que hoy por fin se aclarara el misterio de la tan hablada foto. –mostraron la foto de Ren con un chica en sus brazos en las pantallas– Bueno, ya conocemos la cara. Ahora necesitamos un nombre._

_–Su nombre es Samantha. –dijo Ren– Antes de seguir, me gustaría aclarar que Samantha nació y creció en América por lo que no habla muy bien el japonés. Entiende algunas palabras pero no tiene la confianza de poder participar en una conversación abiertamente, por lo que serviré de traductor algunas veces._

_–¿Oh? ¿América? ¿Cómo se conocieron entonces?_

_–Verán, el Presidente de LME, Takarada Lory, mantiene buenas relaciones con la familia de Sam. Como el padre de Sam es japonés, de vez en cuando le gusta venir a tomar un descanso de su vida cotidiana y en una de esas ocasiones trajo a Sam junto con él, siendo esto no hace mucho. Sam en ese entonces quedo maravillada con el país y quiso quedarse por más tiempo, pero como no conocía nada del idioma japonés el Presidente Lory hizo unos arreglos y de esa manera Mogami-san terminó como su guía. Ya que Mogami-san es mi kouhai al final termine conociéndola yo también._

_–Ahora que lo mencionas, hay rumores. Rumores de que esta foto estuvo perfectamente sincronizada a tu entrevista pasada Tsuruga-san. ¿Qué opinas de eso?_

_–Ah, eso. Puedo comprender porque algunas personas lo encuentran sospechoso. Sin embargo, la verdad es que fue un descuido. Desde esa vez, muchos han mostrado un gran interés por mis relaciones personales y continuamente me han observado, por decirlo de alguna manera, para aclarar las dudas con respecto a mi relación con Mogami-san. Siendo así, fue inevitable que tomaran esa foto en un descuidado por nuestra parte. _

_–Entiendo perfectamente. Pero bueno, va siendo hora de revelar la verdad tras esa foto. Estoy segura que muchos espectadores mueren por saber si Tsuruga Ren esta finalmente fuera del mercado. –dijo la entrevistadora, tratando de ocultar su propia curiosidad y fallando miserablemente._

_–Supongo que tienes razón. Me gustaría explicar la situación primero. –hizo una pausa antes de continuar luego de un "Por favor" por parte de la entrevistadora– Sam ama los zapatos altos._

_La extraña revelación hizo que todos mostraran una expresión de confusión._

__–___Su altura es algo baja a diferencia de los americanos, debido a su ascendencia japonesa. Por esta razón, los usa prácticamente siempre. El día en que se tomó esa foto no fue una excepción a esto. Tratar de correr en medio de la noche usando zapatos altos no fue una buena decisión. Accidentalmente tropezó con algo y se lastimó su tobillo. No era nada grave pero para evitar daños peores, decidí cargarla hasta mi auto y llevarla a que le revisaran el tobillo._

_–…¿Con que es así? Ciertamente, fue un acto de caballerosidad por tu parte. Supongo que el beso no es nada más que una ilusión causado por el ángulo en que se tomó la foto y la poca claridad de la misma. Entonces, fue un error asumir que eran pareja. –en ese momento las mejillas de Samantha se tornaron de un ligero color rojo mientras miraba intensamente el suelo– ¡¿Me equivoco?!_

_Silencio reinó en el estudio. La ansiedad de todos, calmada después de escuchar la explicación de Ren, surgió una vez más. Y en la mente de todos solo había espacio para una pregunta: ¿eran, al fin y al cabo, una pareja real?_

_Ren aparto su mirada de la entrevistadora, de alguna manera un poco avergonzado._

_–Tsuruga-san. Ya conocemos la historia detrás de la foto y aclaramos las sospechas de aquellos que la creían falsa pero ahora creo que la necesidad de hacer una nueva pregunta ha surgido… una que debimos preguntar desde el inicio. ¿Están usted y Samantha-san en una relación?_

_–…Honestamente hablando, cuando la foto fue tomada éramos solamente amigos._

_–Eso… Eso quiere decir que… –Olviden el profesionalismo, aun si había una pequeña posibilidad de que esto fuera así, no podía evitar la sorpresa._

_–Ahora que lo pienso, no termine de explicar la situación._

_–¿Eh?_

_–La razón por la que Sam estaba corriendo en primer lugar, es porque estaba enojada._

_–¡¿Eh?!_

_–Al parecer vio la entrevista y aun si conoce la relación entre Mogami-san y yo, no pudo evitar sentir celos. Siendo esto así, cuando la vi esa noche estaba un poco molesta pero como no había razón para estarlo, trato de hacer un escape y fue ahí cuando tropezó. Hablamos sobre todo un poco y una cosa llevo a la otra y actualmente, somos pareja._

_Una vez más, no se oía ni la respiración de las personas en el estudio. Eso hasta que todos lograron asimilar las palabras de Ren y lo que implicaban. Ansiedad le cedió el campo al alboroto. Preguntas por aquí, sollozos por allá y por aquel lado comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Después de que el desorden se calmó un poco, la entrevista siguió:_

_–A todos nuestros espectadores, ¡por fin se ha aclarado el asunto! Y no solo eso, ¡finalmente, Tsuruga Ren tiene novia!_

–Hey Hikaru, deja de babear. Ya nos enteramos de lo principal así que debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo.

–Yuusei, no lo digas así. ¡De ningún modo estaba babeando!

–Si, si, solo bromeaba. Como sea, Kyoko-chan llegara pronto así que será mejor que vayamos o se enojaran con nosotros por perder el tiempo.

De camino a su propio estudio Hikaru no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca:

–Y pensar que el interrogatorio que le hicieron a Tsuruga-san sobre su relación con Kyoko-chan fue lo que causó esto… Supongo que esto es a lo que se refieren con la expresión "Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar".

-Por supuesto, Hikaru no sabía que tan adecuadas eran esas palabras para el drama desarrollándose a causa de una simple entrevista –o dos, para ser exactos.

* * *

**N/A:** _Bueeenooo! Volví! Lamento muchísimo la larga espera! Daria excusas pero eso no devolverá el tiempo... Dicho eso, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que olviden el abandono escribiendo montones acerca de Ren y Kyoko y el progreso entre ambos. *w* Y! Si tienen en mente una *escena* en particular, mandemenla x un PM y con mucho gusto veré como la meto!_

_Para variar un poco -sarcasmo-, olvide que es lo q quería escribir aquí e.e _

_Oh bueno, para las que aun no lo saben, ya salio el raw del 217! NO SPOILERS! ...aunq nunca me hacen caso... Hablando del manga, no les parece que __Kyoko una vez que aceptó sus sentimientos es super adorable? O solo yo lo pienso?_

_Espero hayan disfrutado el cap, esperen el próximo! _

_Mil gracias x seguir la historia, leerla, los reviews y favoritearla! _

_No saben los ánimos que me dan T_T De verdad, gracias!_

* * *

_**lkdv:** "esperemos que saque su lado posesivo y reclame a su hombre" Fufufu... Me has leído la mente xD _

_**CruxMarie:** Oohhh había olvidado la señal! Eso va a estar bueno xD ...eso es lo que pienso hasta que me acuerdo q la escribe soy yo O_O Ahhh tantas ideas, tantas ideas..._

_**mutemuia:** Como dices, es mucho para una relación que ni siquiera existe pero s_ep, es Lory. Yo creo que el haria hasta lo imposible para que esos dos se junten! Armario o ascensor , eh...Fufufu, me gusta...__

__**yui makino:** Sii lo mismo pensé! Quería usar a Kanae pero definitivamente no es muy ella hacer todo esto... Jajajajajajaja Sawara-san! Es vdd! Pobre sujeto, ha sufrido tanto x no entender la situación... Favoritea, favoritea! ;D__

__**Taormina:** Sip! Yo quiero celos por parte de Kyoko! Es tiempo de darle u pequeño descanso a Ren... y nuevos problemas en otras cosas ^^__

__** A todas las demas:** __Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de escuchar (leer?) eso! ____

____Ahh, que logre hacer sonreír a aunq sea una persona con mis fantasías se siente genial...____


	10. Aki

El mundo era cruel. _"Y Sho demasiado insoportable" _Añadió Shoko para sí misma.

Logró ocultarle lo de la foto tres días –en realidad era más de lo que esperaba. No veía motivo para que Sho se enojara porque Tsuruga Ren tuviera una novia pero, conociéndolo, cualquiera que fuera el motivo cada vez que su nombre salía en la conversación era suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor. Y como su _manager_, no podía permitirlo.

Es por eso que se lo oculto. Sabía que no podría hacerlo por siempre pero en esa semana tenían una grabación muy importante así que solo deseaba que ese día llegara en paz, sin ningún inconveniente. Sabía que Sho, llegada la hora, actuaría como un profesional _"Aun si es solo por su imagen"._

Como sea, ya que antes de mencionar la foto estaban alabando a Sho esperaba que eso pudiera suavizar un poco las cosas… Si como no, que los mencionaran en la misma conversación –y que algo relacionado a Sho les recuerde a Ren para hacerlo mejor– definitivamente sería malo. De eso estaba segura.

Y es por ese motivo que Shoko estaba tan confundida.

Sho no estaba enojado. Aunque tampoco estaba feliz. Pero no podía decir más.

En otras palabras, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuáles eran los pensamientos actuales en la cabeza del joven cantante.

Y eso la atemorizaba.

No estaba segura de que podría pasar.

Solo podía rogarle a todo aquel que la escuchara que los problemas se mantuvieran alejados.

Y parecía haber funcionado. Todo el día posterior a esa tarde había transcurrido relativamente bien. Hasta que llegó la noche.

Cambiando canal tras canal en la televisión, llegó a uno en justo en el momento que anunciaron al invitado de la noche: Tsuruga Ren.

Trató desesperadamente de apagar el artefacto electrónico que le daría un dolor de cabeza si cierta persona estuviera ahí y falló en notar que su pesadilla se hacía realidad.

Con un aire de tranquilidad –que asustaba seriamente a Shoko– arrebató el control remoto de las manos femeninas y se acomodó en el sofá. Y de ningún modo ella le preguntaría por estas acciones. Por esta razón se limitó a observar ansiosamente.

Para el momento que Tsuruga Ren había anunciado su relación, Shoko ya había dejado de preocuparse por Sho –bueno, había olvidado que estaba ahí, para ser exactos.

No era como si fuera fan del actor, pero obviamente lo respetaba y admiraba. A diferencia de su cargo, ella podía admitir libremente eso. Y estando en el mundo del entretenimiento –siendo manager tras de eso– conocía diferentes celebridades, aun si no era de manera personal, y lo que se decía de ellos.

Es por eso que le sorprendió que Tsuruga Ren tuviera novia.

Nunca antes se había mencionado nada parecido, y el sujeto no tuvo ni un solo rumor durante toda su carrera. _"Bueno, ni uno hasta hace pocos días, con la entrevista y todo eso…"_

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, Sho se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–¡Sho! ¿A dónde vas?

–A caminar.

–¿A esta hora?

–…

Sabía lo que ese silencio significaba: Problemas.

–Mejor mañana… –Dijo Sho retirándose a la habitación. _"Si, mañana"_ Se dijo _"Mañana conseguiré ver a esa estúpida cueste lo que cueste_"

–Por lo que más quieras, no causes problemas Sho.

–No lo haré. Nada más quiero asegurarme de que cierta promesa siga intacta. _"Porque aun si esa no es Kyoko, el trato era que ella no cayera por Tsuruga Ren, independientemente de si tiene novia o no"_

Shoko suspiró. No podía confiar en esas palabras, algo pasaría. Apostaría su trabajo por ello de ser necesario.

* * *

**N/A:** _Annyeonghaseyo! (hola en coreano)_

_Pues... este cap cm q salió aburrido :/ En realidad no tenía planeado escribir esto pero x alguna razón sentí la necesidad de hacerlo... Oh bueno, con Sho y todo al menos ya tengo material para luego... En fin, este cap iba a ser de otra persona pero no hay problema, será el siguiente, con un poco de suerte sera tan bueno como me lo imaginó (desde que solo tengo la idea principal...) esperemos que así sea D: pueden adivinar de quien se trata? _

_Cambiando a algo mas imxtante, ya es el cap 10! No lo creo! Q emoción! Se que siempre lo digo pero de vdd! Muchísimas gracias x leer! Uds me inspiran a escribir más y dar mi mejor esfuerzo! No saben cuanto les aprecio que lean, favoriteen, dejen un review y sigan esta historia! _TwT_ Waaa ya me puse sentimental..._

_Cambiando a algo aun mas imxtante, EL CAP 217! Ya esta es español! Ya lo leyeron?! *SPOILER* Ese no es Sho! Imposible! Estúpido ese que me atrae y hace odiarlo al mismo tiempo... Y waaaa CHIORI! Ella me encanta! Xq le pasan cosas malas a los personajes que me gustan?! _TT_TT

* * *

**lkdv: **Ahhh... quien no quiere ver a Kyoko celosa? Jejejeje se me hace q seria muuuuy interesante! Seee comprendo... Hikaru merece ser feliz T_T

**mutemuia: **El lió en que lo mete Lory xD Naaa, bien que le gusta hacer lo q sea x Kyoko *suspira* Si los hombres del mundo real fueran cm él... Yo tambn muero xq vuelva a Japón! Cada vez se pone mejor el manga! Siento que el arco q se nos viene matará a mas de una de la ansiedad ^^ Pero mientras eso pasa, yo me encargaré de hacer q esos idiotas tengas dulces momentos en este fic Fufufu~ Así que paciencia, sin duda te daré tus anheladas escenas entre ellos dos~

**oxybry: **Uhh te entiendo... Realmente me molesto lo que hizo... pero no puedo enojarme cn él xD (claro xq es un manga, fuera la vida real y lo golpearía hasta q estuviera satisfecha) Pero! Se esta poniendo bueno! Asi q definitivamente tienes que seguirlo! Aun no ha pasado mucho pero se ve que estará bueno...

**jeka cullen s: **No será tan malo, lo prometo C: Intento dejar el drama x fuera y enfocarme en la comedia(? y romance.

**CruxMarie: **Jajajajajaja d ser así hay taantos personajes que me engañan :c Bueno, ni yo estoy segura de q están planeando así q... Manda tus teorías, dame ideas, alimenta mi imaginación OwO Realmente eres mala! Los spoilers son malos! Q dicha q no entendiste nada xD Y ya lo leí así q si no lo has hecho cn gusto seré esta vez yo quien te de spoilers :P Wow si! No me esperé que Ren pensara q tenia sentimientos x él! O_O Digo, o realmente su amor le nubló la capacidad de pensar o Kyoko se paso de obvia xD Sea cm sea, Kyoko destruyó ese pensamiento u.u Y es q ni cuenta se da de lo q hace eso es lo q mas rabia me da... Gracias, cuídate tu tambn ^^


	11. Kuu

_***IMPORTANTE N/A: **Voy a aclarar bien donde se ubica esta historia en la linea del tiempo: NO SE! Pero ya termino Tragic Market. Fueron a Guam, se encontraron pero no se besaron (xq me enoja esa parte), Kuon elige a Kyoko en lugar de Rick (_TwT_) y volvieron sanos y salvos. Olviden lo de Chiori, Saena y Box-R aun no ha salido, tal vez dentro de unos días según la historia... Lo que sea, lo que me importa son mas que nada los acontecimientos que mencione antes, asi que esos pasaron! Tomando en cuenta que lo del acosador y el apartamento es mio, digamos que el tiempo y sucesos son como yo los digo, por el bien del fic. _

* * *

¿Enojo? No, no era la palabra correcta –en todo caso, sería más molestia que enojo realmente. ¿Sorpresa? Pues sí, pero tampoco era esa. ¿Desesperación? En cierto modo… ¿Histeria? _"¡Histérica! Eso es."_ Kuu estaba empezando a entrar en pánico gracias a la reacción de su esposa.

En el momento que vio la entrevista y mencionaron una posible relación entre su hijo y su hijo -hija- adoptiva lo primero que quiso hacer Julie fue llamar a Lory –u obligar a Kuu a hacerlo, desde que había jurado no hablarle a ese secuestrador– y sacarle toda la información que pudiera. Gracias a Kuu, quien la convenció de que eran solo rumores, se evitó esa catástrofe.

Luego salió la foto. "Tsuruga Ren" tenía la imagen de ser un caballero así que eso no ocasionó problemas.

Pero ahora, aparecía una tal Sam. Y no solo eso, esta "Sam" se suponía que era su "novia" y eso sí que no lo iba a aceptar.

–Kuu –dijo Julie, causándole escalofríos a este– dame ese teléfono.

Estaba muerto.

–Julie, amor-

–¡Nada de "amor"! ¡Si no me das ese teléfono en este instante, me encargare de sacarle la verdad al Kuon mismo en persona!

Aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor pasarle el problema a otro.

No completamente seguro de lo que hacía, le paso el teléfono a su esposa, quien sin preocuparse por la hora, marcó el número de teléfono personal de Lory.

–¿Dig-

–¡¿Quién es esa chica?! –Dios, Julie no tenía piedad– Si no me dices todo ahora te juro que tomaré el primer avión con destino a Japón, así que será mejor si empiezas a hablar.

–…Julie, cuanto tiempo-

–Ahora.

–…

–Listo, iré a empacar.

–¡Noo! –gritó Kuu– Espera un momento, en Japón son como las 3 de la madrugada, dale tiempo para que se despierte completamente.

Claro, porque Lory _definitivamente_ _no_ estaba jugando otro de sus juegos a esa hora, imposible.

–Bien. Te doy cinco minutos. Iré por algo de tomar y te llamo de vuelta.

Takarada Lory no era para nada una persona fácil de intimidar.

Pero Juliena lo asustaba a veces.

Esa manera firme pero elegante de decir las cosas era una de sus grandes características. Sin embargo, aquí estaba llamando en media madrugada para extraerle información. _"Bueno, es su hijo después de todo… De todos modos se daría cuenta si pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos, así no hará daño contarle lo que tramamos" _Decidido, contestó el teléfono que empezó a vibrar –estaba seguro que no se habían cumplido los cinco minutos pero de ninguna manera iba a decir eso.

–_Boss_, soy yo. Julie se calmó un poco pero te advierto que no anda de buenas.

–Oh, Kuu, no te preocupes por eso.

–Entonces, _secuestrador, _habla. –interrumpió Julie. Con un suspiro, Lory obedeció.

–Para empezar, déjame aclarar que no es su novia verdadera.

–¿Eh?

–Ni siquiera es una persona real.

–¡¿Eh?!

–Julie, tú no la conoces en persona pero Ren se lleva inesperadamente bien con una actriz novata.

–Hablas de Kyoko, ¿cierto? –dijo Kuu.

–¿Kyoko? Ah, el otro Kuon.

–Veo que Kuu te ha contado de Mogami-kun, Julie. Como sea, no creo que a ese chico le agrade lo que voy a decir pero lo descubrirían por ustedes mismos de poder verlo, así que tan solo lo diré: esos dos están enamorados el uno del otro.

–¿En serio? Para ser honesta lo sospechábamos de Kuon pero Kuu no me dijo nada acerca de Kyoko.

–Oh no, sería imposible que lo haya descubierto cuando la vio el año pasado.

–¿Entonces le gusta Kuon desde hace tanto?

–Ahh chicos dejen que hable y lo explique.

–Lo siento.

–Continua.

–Bien, esos dos están enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo. Ren, por su parte, no quería aceptarlo así que lo ocultaba –me tienen que contar como lo descubrieron por cierto; y Mogami-kun ni siquiera se atrevía a reconocerlo. Después de un tiempo logré sacárselo y ella aceptó sus sentimientos por Ren. Punto. No hubo ningún avance romántico. Ambos aceptaron lo que sentían por el otro con el tiempo y siguieron su vida guardándolos dentro de ellos. Sea como sea, hace un tiempo, gracias a cierto incidente, personas cercanas a ellos comenzaron a notarlo. Tal parece que alcanzaron el límite y estoy apostándolo todo en un último esfuerzo para juntarlos como pareja con la ayuda de mi nieta, el tercer miembro de _LoveMe_ y una vieja amiga. Oh, y el manager de Ren. No le he preguntado oficialmente pero estoy seguro que dirá que sí, si puedo tomar como referencia su mirada de aquel momento… –la última oración lo murmuró más para sí mismo.

–De acuerdo, me hago a la idea. Pero, ¿cuál es ese cierto incidente del que hablas?

–¿Y porque Kyoko no lo reconocía?

–Responderé primero la pregunta de Julie. Julie, ¿sabes sobre la Sección _LoveMe_?

–Si, Kuu me habló un poco de ello. Es una sección especialmente creada para aquellos que tienen potencial pero les hace falta la capacidad de amar, ¿me equivoco?

–Es correcto. Mogami-kun falla en la parte de amor romántico. Debido a circunstancias que no tengo del todo claras, Mogami-kun detesta el amor, o más precisamente, detesta enamorarse. Hace tiempo hablé con ella y llegué a la conclusión de que una mala experiencia en el amor la hizo ver solo lo negativo de este. Por esa razón, si tiene que ver con romance ella lo trataba como si fuera veneno. No estoy seguro de que piensa actualmente pero lograr que aceptara sus sentimientos ya fue un gran paso por sí solo.

–Ya veo… Pobre niña, tan joven y con tales pensamientos… –dijo Julie. Si antes quería conocerla, ahora sentía la necesidad de.

–Con lo que respecta al incidente… No es una historia que me agrade la verdad. Hace unos meses, lo que al inicio se creía que era un simple admirador término siendo un caso de acoso hacia Mogami-kun. –se escuchó una expresión de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea– No pasó nada grave, realmente fueron más que nada cartas perturbadoras. A excepción de una vez. Era tarde y Mogami-kun se dirigía a casa, estaba hablando por teléfono con Ren cuando de pronto pegó un gritó y se cortó la llamada. Digamos que Ren no reaccionó muy bien a eso y se delató por sí solo. Maria se dio cuenta en ese entonces. No sé qué paso después de que Ren prácticamente volara a su auto para ir a buscarla pero a partir de eso los sentimientos de ambos se hicieron más notorios.

–Lory, ¿qué paso con Kyoko? ¿Le hicieron algo? –Lory sonrió ante la preocupación de Julie.

–No, no sucedió nada. No vieron ninguna cara pero después de eso todo se detuvo. El sujeto desapareció completamente.

–Eso es… un poco preocupante. ¿Y si vuelve?

–No se preocupen, me encargué de proporcionarles la mayor seguridad posible. Hablando del tema, solo me falta conseguirle un manager a Mogami-kun, ya que Ren no estará cerca todo el tiempo _–"Por más que él lo desee"_

–Bien, entiendo todo lo que has dicho hasta el momento. Pero no has explicado bien lo de Sam, sea quien sea.

–Ah –todo rastro de seriedad dejó por completo su voz–, eso. Forzarlos a salir no es lo adecuado, mentalmente y por el daño que podría causarle a la carrera de Mogami-kun. Sin embargo, creemos que el principal problema es que no pueden verse a sí mismos como una pareja. Así que con la creación de Samantha matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

–¿Oh, Kyoko es Sam?

–Sip, mientras destruimos los rumores de Mogami-kun y Ren como una pareja a la vez logramos que ellos se acostumbren a ser una, para que luego se den cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutan serlo. De nada sirve obligarlos a que se confiesen si no están listos para ellos. Tienen que hacerlo por voluntad propia, si no, no valdrá la pena. Como dije, esto es la última y única vez que vamos a interferir –directamente, claro está. Pero apuesto todo lo que tengo a que esta vez funcionará. Les digo que han alcanzado el límite.

–Espera un momento, ahora que recuerdo, ¿se besaron realmente cuando sucedió lo de la foto? –preguntó Kuu emocionado.

–¿Qué? Ah, no. Esa no era Mogami-kun.

–¡¿Qué?! – La calma que había regresado a Julie la abandonó una vez más.

–Para, para, para. Esa era el miembro de _LoveMe _que está ayudando, Amamiya Chiori-kun. Dijimos que ella sería quien actuaría como Sam para ver las reacciones de Ren y Mogami-kun, pero no logramos nada. –Dijo Lory haciendo un pequeño puchero _"Esos dos son unos aburridos…"_

–Entiendo. Creo que eso es todo. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea _Boss, _sin duda estoy dentro. –Kuu tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y falló al notar la expresión pensativa de su esposa.

–Ah, antes que se me olvide. No me dijeron como saben de los sentimientos de Ren…

–Yo respondo –Se adelantó Julie–. Kuu me contó que esos dos eran cercanos, lo suficiente como para que ella le pidiera ayuda a Kuon de ser necesario. Eso no es mucho, _pero_ como "Tsuruga Ren" nunca tuvo a nadie cercano, lo que hacía de esto algo relevante. También me comentó que estaban sincronizados; las palabras que mi Kuon nos dijo en el video que nos envió fueron muy similares a las palabras que Kyoko le dijo a Kuu en su despedida, esto ocasiono una sonrisa "complicada" como la llamó Kuu, por parte de Kuon. Según me dijo, mostraba bastante afecto en esa sola expresión. Con la entrevista que comenzó todo esto, me di cuenta que nunca negó directamente que sintiera algo por ella. Pero lo dejé pasar, no significaba necesariamente que realmente le gustara. Y por último, pero no menos importante, cuando presento a Sam. Ahora que revelas que en realidad era Kyoko le da sentido a todo. La sonrisa que le daba, o la forma en que la miraba, puede que no lo haya visto durante más de cinco años, pero sigo siendo su madre. Tsuruga Ren no tiene esas expresiones. Ese era Kuon.

Aunque no podía verla, estaba seguro que Julie estaba sonriendo. Si, él también lo había notado. Ren bajaba su guardia delante de esa chica y, poco a poco, Kuon hacia su aparición. Aunque el mismo Ren no parecía percatarse de eso enteramente.

–¿Eso significa que estas dentro? –le preguntó a Julie, conociendo ya la respuesta.

–Tengo la sensación de que Kyoko logrará devolverme a mi Kuon. ¡Claro que estoy dentro!

Kuu miraba a su esposa, nuevas emociones pasaban por su mente. ¿Esperanza? ¿Amor? ¿Felicidad? _"Si, esta vez todas son correctas" _Y no pudo –ni quiso- detener la sonrisa y lágrimas que se hacían presentes en la cara de esta, mientras la envolvía en su abrazo.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Ahhh se me hizo eterno! Y se que la espera debió ser eterna también... Me disculpo x eso... De verdad que voy a tratar de no durar tanto pero bueno, no prometo nada. X fin ya habrá un avance en el próximo cap, eso si lo prometo! Ya agregue a los principales así que todo esta listo, les toca a Ren y Kyoko hacer lo suyo! _Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por todo! Me hacen feliz C: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico que pueda haber.__

__IMPORTANTE____: Si encuentran el raw del 218 (creo q es ese) SIN SPOILERS (Si, tu sabes que te hablo a ti)! X los que no sepan, yo solo encontré la portada del cap en Facebook para los que quieran. __


	12. Okami-san

_Cap 12: Okami-san ~~~~__Beacuse I don´t know her name xD_

* * *

El Darumaya era un lugar tranquilo, confortable y su comida exquisita. Es por eso que siempre estaba lleno de gente. Como sea, no abrían hasta la tarde por lo que Okami-san se sorprendió al ver a un chico en plena mañana.

–Disculpe, aún no está abierto.

–Ah, no. No vengo por eso.

–¿Eh?

–Aquí vive Mogami Kyoko, ¿no es así?

Okami-san lo observó cuidadosamente. No tenía que mentirle, Kyoko ya no vivía ahí debido al incidente del acosador. Pero por eso mismo es que estaba preocupada.

–Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?

–Mi nombre es Fuwa Sho –dijo con una sonrisa engreída– soy un viejo amigo.

_"__Si realmente es amigo entonces debería saber la nueva dirección de Kyoko-chan, ¿no?"_

–Kyoko-chan no vive aquí.

–¿Cómo? –ahora tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión– ¿Que no vive aquí? ¿Entonces dónde?

–No puedo decirle eso.

* * *

Sho estaba furioso. Tenía todo perfectamente planeado y se lo acababan de arruinar. Y lo que era más, parecía que no confiaban en él. Suspiró. Necesitaba calmarse. Por cómo estaban las cosas, enojarse no haría ningún bien.

–Mire, yo soy su amigo de la infancia. Conseguí esta dirección gracias a nuestros padres y realmente necesito hablar con ella, ¿no podría usted ayudarme?

Okami-san recordó porque el joven le parecía familiar. Kyoko tenía un poster de él en su habitación cuando vivía ahí. _"¿Tal vez dice la verdad?"_ No parecía estar mintiendo así que lo mejor sería darle una oportunidad, si de verdad había un asunto del que tenían que hablar no quería ser ella quien lo impidiera.

–Kyoko-chan vendrá dentro de un rato. Si gusta puede esperarla. ¿Ha comido algo?

Sho sonrió por dentro. "_Ya verá esa estúpida…"_

* * *

Kyoko estaba a punto de volverse loca.  
Desde que le dijeron que actuaría como Sam ha estado pensando sobre ello, hasta el punto de incluso no lograr dormir máximo dos horas diarias... Y eso porque llegaba el momento en que su cerebro ya no podía más y se quedaba dormida. O se desmaya del cansancio, no podría decir. Hoy no era diferente. Y mañana no lo seria. Y eso la enloquecía aún más.

_"¿Debería odiar al presidente?" "¿Es mi castigo por ser tan estúpida como para enamorarme?" "¿Debería dejar el continente y llevar una nueva vida plantando vegetales, libre de todos los males que me asechan estos días?"_ Aah, no podía... Aun tenia grabaciones de _Box-R_ y un nuevo trabajo de _Love-Me_... Aunque ese no le importaría dejarlo botado... Y el Presidente no tenía la culpa... Sabía que era necesario fingir una relación para que no afectara su carrera... No solo eso, Chiori se enfermó, Kanae estaba lejos por un trabajo y ya no tenían tiempo. Por supuesto que le tocaría a ella hacer el papel.

_"Es solo que... ¿Y si lo descubren? Estos sentimientos dentro de mí... Acepto tenerlos, pero no quiero revelarlos... Y menos ahora que tengo público... Pero si quiero llegar a ser una profesional no puedo solo hacer un trabajo mediocre por temor… pero actuar como enamorada…"_

Con una mueca en su cara siguió caminando hacia el Darumaya. Estaba cansada pero había prometido visitarlos.

* * *

–Kyoko-chan, bienvenida.  
–¡Okami-san!  
–Mmm... Tienen una visita.  
–¿Eh? ¿Visita?  
–Es un joven que dice tener algo importante que discutir contigo. No estaba segura de sí creerle o no pero no sabría qué hacer si fuera verdad y por mi culpa no hablaran, así que le dije que esperara por ti. Lo siento. Sé que debería ser más cuidadosa pero-  
–No, no. Está bien. Lo del acoso fue hace mucho tiempo y bien pudo haber sido solo una broma- rió forzosamente. Vaya que ella sabía que fue de todo menos una broma...- Pero, ¿quién es?  
–Dijo que su nombre es Fuwa Sho.

Bien, estaba confundida. Estaba segura que la expresión de Kyoko no era de temor pero no sabría cómo llamarla. Era como si le acabaran de decir que un extraterrestre la estaba esperando para hablar de la destrucción del mundo.

–¿Kyoko-chan? Como lo supuse, ¿no debí permitirle esperarte? Le diré que se vaya.  
–¡No, no! -gritó Kyoko. Ajustando su tono a un nivel normal, continuó- Yo iré a hablar con él.  
–¿Estas segura?

No estaba del todo convencida. Esa reacción no era normal.

–Si, lamento las molestias.

* * *

_"Uno, dos, tres"_ Abrió la puerta que la separa del idiota más idiota del mundo, no, universo.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó en apenas un susurro. "_Controla tu tono de voz, controla tu tono de voz"_  
–¿No es obvio? Tengo algo que decir –dijo Sho con una sonrisa en su cara.  
–¿Y qué podría ser eso tan importante que te tomaste la molestia de buscar este lugar?

La sonrisa desapareció. Ni loco dejaría que ella pensara que gastó de su valioso tiempo por ella.

–Para empezar, no busqué. Tenía la información por ahí.  
–¿Oh? ¿Y como por qué seria eso?

_"Diablos"_ pensó Sho. _"Mala dirección"_ No quería explicar cómo la habían conseguido sus padres.  
–Olvídate de eso, no tengo tiempo.  
–Si no tienes tiempo entonces no vengas a molestar.  
–Cállate, déjame hablar.

Usando todo su autocontrol -aunque solo un pequeño golpe no haría daño- se sentó rápidamente. Lo mejor sería dejar que el estúpido hablara y así se iría más rápido.

–Esta supuesta novia de Tsuruga Ren...

Kyoko se puso alerta. No la pudo haber reconocido ¿o sí? Demonios, qué se supone que haría. Por supuesto que la reconoció, vivieron juntos por tanto tiempo que tendría que hacerlo. Cierto que antes no lo hizo, cuando se encontraron en la gasolinera, pero Sam tenia pelo negro y aun con todo el maquillaje, accesorios y arreglos… Rayos, Okami-san, Taisho y Shoko-san podrían notarlo también. Gracias a Dios los del Darumaya no veían nada que tuviera que ver con chismes de artistas. Shoko-san podría ser un problema… Aunque ella no diría nada, probablemente… Pero Sho. El haría un problema de notarlo. Y estaba segura que él lo sabía. Incluso Sho no podía ser tan-

–...no sé quién sea, ni de adonde venga, y no me interesa lo que ella y Tsuruga hagan-  
–Imbécil.

Sho la miró perplejo.

–¿A qué demonios se debe eso?  
–No, no es nada. Solo sentí la necesidad de decirlo.

Estaba molesto, pero realmente no tenía tiempo. No si quería llegar a tiempo a la grabación de su nueva canción.

–Como estaba diciendo, me vale un carajo lo que suceda con Tsuruga. Pero, Kyoko, no importa lo que pase, la promesa que hiciste sigue.  
–¿Ah? ¿Promesa?

Sho parecía listo para estrangularla.

–¡No puede ser que la hayas olvidado! La promesa de que trabajarías en mi casa si te llegas a enamorar de ese sujeto.

_"Oh. Por. Dios. ¡Lo olvide!"_

–Po-por supuesto que no. ¿Eso es todo lo que venias a decir?  
–Mira, independientemente de si ese tipo tiene novia o no, definitivamente pierdes si caes por él. Esa era la promesa.  
–¡Te digo que entiendo! Tsuruga-san es mi senpai y nada más, no tengo intención de caer por él así que no es necesario que gastes mi tiempo en esto. Lárgate ahora.

Sho sonrió arrogantemente de nuevo. No sabía quién era la tal novia pero la relación de Kyoko y ese tipo se quedarían estancada por un tiempo. Eso era lo que importaba.

Solo faltaba el golpe final.

–Además, si te enamoras nada puedes hacer. No importa si sientes algo por él, jamás llegaran a ser algo, ni aunque le apunten con un arma en la cabeza. Y menos ahora que tiene novia. Solo podrías verlo de lejos siendo todo cariñoso con otra mujer. Ah, la cruel realidad. Lo siento por ti, nunca conseguirás un hombre. ¿Quién se fijaría en ti de todos modos?

* * *

–Ah, Kyoko-chan. ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?  
–Si, Okami-san.  
–¿Sucedió algo al final? Creo que escuché un ruido...  
–Oh, eso. Recordó que tenía algo que hacer así que se fue lo más rápido que pudo y botó algunas cosas a su paso, me disculpo por eso –"_Suerte que no estaba ahí cuando lo arrastré hasta la salida" _  
–Ya veo... Pero, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hablar contigo?  
–No era nada realmente...  
–¿Eh?  
–Ah, aún no he saludado a Taisho.

Huyendo con la excusa de saludar a Taisho, siguió con sus pensamientos.  
Por supuesto que sabía que no se fijaría en ella... La única manera seria que por una broma del destino lo obligaran a estar con ella–

¡¿Cómo es que podía ser tan estúpida?!

Llevaba días pensando como haría para actuar el papel de novia sin demostrar su amor. Pero, ¿qué no era ese el punto? ¿Mostrarse enamorada? Y nadie podría decir que eran sentimientos reales, ¡se suponía que los estaba actuando! Podría libremente parecer enamorada porque ese era su trabajo. Es verdad que Tsuruga-san solo fingiría pero así ella tenía una oportunidad para cargar y sobrellevar sus sentimientos de una mejor manera, sin exponerse a sí misma.

Tsuruga-san nunca se fijaría en ella. Pero en Sam si lo hacía.

Y Kyoko nunca expondría sus sentimientos. Pero Sam...

Sam si lo hacía.

¿Cómo pudo pensar odiar al Presidente? ¡Esto era genial! No es que quisiera ser la novia de Tsuruga Ren, no era tan ambiciosa. Como su kouhai estaba bien. Sin embargo, sus emociones eran un desastre, y solo se volvían peor con el tiempo. ¡Y ahora le daban la oportunidad de arreglarlo!

Kyoko: la kouhai, la que solo siente respeto y admiración.

Sam: la novia, la que siente amor y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo.

Solo tenía que separar sus sentimientos de esa manera.  
No pensó que este personaje le fuera a dar esos pensamientos, pero ahora realmente deseaba ir a trabajar. ¿Qué tan liberador seria actuar como Sam? Y... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Tsuruga-san?

Cuando Kyoko entró al Darumaya, Okami-san estaba preocupada por ella, su humor no parecía ser el mejor.

Pero fue un alivio ver que cuando salió su estado de ánimo cambio drásticamente. Ahora se veía tan relajada e incluso emocionada y feliz. "_La vida de esa niña debe ser interesante"_

* * *

_**N/A:** No tengo perdón... Lo se... Lo lamento... Ya deben de haber olvidado lo que pasado y todo.. Es solo que... aunque amo crear historias... realmente me da pereza escribir... Lo se, ahora merezco menos perdón... Y para empeorar las cosas hay cero romance en el cap... Lo siento... Solo quiero decir que no abandonaré la historia aunque me mate, a pesar de que a veces parezca que si._

_Muchas gracias por leer, seguir y favoritear._

_...a pesar de que deban odiarme. _

_Suficiente de mi depresión y auto-desprecio. _

_Gracias a los nuevos lectores y a los antiguos. Prometo romance en el otro. Creo..._


End file.
